My darling little boy
by Tossing-stone
Summary: Dark Spain and young Romano... Warning: this fic has just bad stuff going on as you can guess from the title. Please don't read if you don't like this stuff, don't want hate comments.
1. Chapter 1: scraped knees

**AN: Like I said before I don't want any hate for this. No I don't generally see Spain as a pedo but that's why I put him under dark Spain.**

 **please don't read if you know you hate this kind of stuff. I don't want comments about people saying I ruin this character's image even though others have done it long before I even joined the fandom.**

 **This is mostly a guilty pleasure fic for those that are into it. For those of you who are all good, enjoy.**

 **On another note, back in the day the age of consent was as low as 11 before being raised to thirteen and then eventually sixteen. (Just putting that out there)**

Spain smiled as he watched the boy run about in the tiny maid dress. "Romano! Be careful, you're going to fall!" He yelled. He chuckled as he heard the faint, "Shut up, bastard!"

He went back to reading his newspaper, taking glances up to the boy who hopped about. What a darling little boy in such a darling pink dress.

He hopped over the rocks, doing his best to avoid to the water stream that flowed between them.

"Hey, jerk bastard! Look!" Spain looked up and walked over to the small boy, smiling as he saw his bright expression.

Little tadpoles swimming about. He bent down and reached inside, curling his small thin fingers into the cool water as the tadpoles swam away. "They turn into frogs when they grow up," Spain said. "Really? How?" Romano asked impressed.

"They grow legs and go onto land," Spain said. Romano's face contorted before he looked at the Spaniard. "That doesn't make sense, how does it grow legs and just go out of the water?"

"Well that's how humans are too," Spain explained. "Nuh-uh. Idiota, humans start as babies," Romano said, crossing his arms.

"That's very good, Romano but what about before it's a baby?" Romano thought before answering. "It comes from woman's belly," he said. "Yes! You're so smart Roma!" Spain said gaining a smug look from the Italian boy.

"Well someone has to have the brains here, and it's obviously not you," he said spreading his dress as he sat, dipping his feet in the water.

"You know, Roma," Spain started and the boy looked at him. "To make a baby, a man has to put little tadpoles into the woman's belly. Then it grows up and it starts to grow arms and legs. And also a nose," he said pinching Romano's nose.

"And some ears," he said tugging his ear. "And even little fingers with nails," he said taking his small hand and spreading out his thin fingers.

He smiled as he did so, lost in own his own fantasy before Romano spoke up again.

"How does he put tadpoles into her belly?" Spain looked at him and smiled. "Well usually they," he started as he sat behind Romano, wrapping his arm around the small boy.

"They get it out from here," he said, reaching his hand beneath the skirt and reaching up to feel the small bump under his white bloomers.

"I don't get it," Romano said looking back at the Spaniard. "Don't worry, boss will show you when you're old enough," he said pulling his hand away and stroking his hair. "When is that?"

"Hm? When you turn thirteen," he said. Romano frowned, seeing as he still had two years of go. He stood and looked down at the running water, skirt lifting as he bent down to pick something up.

The Spaniard only smiled, watching as the bloomers became exposed under the ruffles of the short dress, along with smooth, thin legs.

He stood back up and turned to him, showing an amber colored stone. "Look, it looks just like Feli's eye color," he said holding it out. "Si. Come on, let's go back inside," he said.

Romano nodded and the Spaniard stood and turn to walk before hearing a splash and thud. He turned back to see the small boy on all fours, looking down at the water ashamed with watery eyes.

"Roma, are you okay?" He hurried over and the boy moved into a sitting position, legs bent up as he tried to hold back tears. "Oh no, you're hurt," he said looking at his badly scraped knee.

He frowned as the boy sniffled, his dress becoming wet as he sat looking at his injured leg.

"What a shame. You hurt your pretty leg," he said crouching down in front of him. "Does it hurt?" He asked taking his leg into his hands. "N-no," Romano replied, choking back tears.

Spain loved seeing him like this. On the verge of tears, clearly in pain and still trying to put a brave front. He wished he could see that cute face more often.

He looked at the scrape and gently raised his leg, taking the injury into his mouth. Romano whimpered in pain as the Spaniard suckled on the wound and flicked his tongue over it, tasting the iron that seeped onto his tongue.

The blood stopped flowing and he gave a soft kiss to the wound, then another. A few more as his mouth moved lower down his leg, until he gave a soft kiss to his small foot.

"All better?" He asked. The small boy nodded before being hoisted up into the large man's arm. "Your cute dress got all dirty. How about we take a bath before washing it," he said as he carried the small boy inside.


	2. Chapter 2: play date

"Romano!" Spain ran down the hall and took a sharp turn, causing him to slip and fall. He looked up to see the giggling boy hiding behind one of the doors.

"Jerk bastard! You're not fast enough!" He ran into the room, shutting the door.

"Come on, Roma. My amigos will be here any second, you have to change," Spain said standing up. He turned the knob only to find it locked.

"Roma! I spent so much on this for you," he said frowning.

"I'll give you a churro if you get dressed," he said. He heard the door unlock and he watched the boy open it slightly.

"With chocolate?" He asked curiously. "Si! They're delicious," Spain said with a smile.

The door opened, revealing the small boy wearing nothing but the puffy white bloomers. He crossed his arms with 'hmph' and walked out pridefully.

"Well, since you're begging me." Spain smiled and followed him to the room, pulling out the small brown dress. He helped him put it on and tied the small white apron on.

He watched as he put on the white hair bow before pulling on the long white socks and small brown shoes.

He admired him as he ran out of the room, the puffy brown skirt revealing white ruffles underneath and a hint of olive toned legs.

"I'm hungry!" He yelled as he ran down the hall. "Si, they'll be here soon!" Spain yelled as he walked out after him. Just then the doorbell rang and he ran to the door. "Roma! They're here!"

He ripped open the door to reveal France, Prussia and little Germany. "The awesome me is here!" Prussia announced as he walked in. "Oui. Now where is he?" France asked looking around excitedly. "Who?" Prussia asked confused.

"Romano! Where is Romano?" France asked. Just then the little boy came out, hands on his hips and angry expression. "There he is! Oh, what a darling little boy!" France yelled.

"You bastards took long. I'm starving and Spain wouldn't feed me," he said. "Ita-chan's big brother. How nice to see you," Prussia said as they walked into the dining room.

He patted his head as he passed by, Spain following with a pat as well and France with a smile.

He turned to the blonde looking at him. "Why are you just standing there?" Romano asked, crossing his arms. Germany only gave a nervous shake of his head before hurrying to where his brother was.

"Roma! Come sit on boss's lap," Spain said. They watched the boy run towards him before climbing into his lap.

"Ah, what a darling little boy," France said smiling at him. "And such a cute dress too. Come, don't you want to sit on big brother's lap?" The blonde patted his lap and Romano shook his head.

"Why would I do that? You're creepy," he said gaining a pout from the Frenchman. "You are so uncute," he said. He looked over to the two German brothers and frowned.

"You're not cute either," he said. "What?! West is the cutest here!" Prussia said banging the table.

"Bruder, please," Germany said turning red. "Do you have any idea what he called me on the way here?" France yelled.

Germany tuned them out as he turned to the small boy across from him.

He sat, elbows on the table as he nibbled onto a churro in a bored fashion. He turned to him and smirked widely, licking the treat.

"Do you want one too?" Spain asked, noticing him staring at Romano.

"I do!" Prussia yelled reaching for the plate full of them. "Do you like sweets, Romano? Big brother can make lots of good ones. Maybe you can come to my house and I'll make you all the sweets you want," France said.

"Give it up, France-y pants. My Roma isn't going anywhere anytime soon," Spain said, hugging the small boy. Romano give a victory smirk as France pouted.

"Now, why don't you go and play with Germany, si?" Spain set the boy down and watched him fix his dress.

"Ja! Go make friends, west. The grown ups need to talk," Prussia said pushing the small blonde foward.

Germany sighed and followed Romano outside to the backyard. He watched him as he ran straight into the field of tomatoes before he sat on the porch alone.

It didn't take long until he found the boy standing in front of him with a dirty apron and socks. He wiped his face, smearing the dirt across his cheek and nose as he scowled at him.

"Hey. You look familiar," Romano said looking at the blonde.

"Oh. I don't think we have met before," Germany said shyly. There was a silence as Germany took in the boy's appearance.

His white apron was covered in dirt and his brown dress was short, with white ruffles exposing slightly underneath. His long white socks reached just above the knee where they were coated in dirt.

His auburn hair was messy and the large white bow in it was loosely tied now and weird.

"Why are you just staring at me?" Romano snapped, hands on hips looking down at him. "No reason," Germany replied, looking down.

"Come on, let's go play," Romano said making the blonde look up. "Okay," he replied shyly.

Romano took his arm and pulled him past the field and towards the big oak tree. "Come on, let's climb it!" Romano said taking one of the limbs.

"I don't think that's safe," Germany replied, watching the Italian pull himself up. He blushed as he stared at the exposed bloomers while Romano continued to climb.

"Don't be such a baby!" Romano sat on the tree branch a d stuck his tongue out at the blonde below.

"You should get down," he said nervously. "Huh? No way! Hey, watch this!" Romano said, turning upside down and letting go of the branch.

Germany only stared in horror as the boy held on with only his legs and his dress went down.

He covered his eyes and stuttered out, "d-don't do that! You're going to fall!" He heard a thud and quickly looked, expecting to see the boy hurt on the floor.

"You really are a baby," Romano said, standing up completely unhurt. "Come on, let's go see the tadpoles!"

He said running over to the small pond. Germany followed and watched as he quickly removed his shoes and socks before stepping inside.

"Look! Spain said they turn into frogs!" Romano said standing in the center of the pond.

"Romano, be careful. You might slip," Germany said from his spot. "You're getting really annoying. You're no fun," Romano said sticking out his tongue.

He stomped around in the water as Germany sat on the rocks, watching him.

"Why do you wear a dress?" He asked making Romano look over. "What? That's a stupid question," Romano said, crossing his arms.

"But boys don't normally wear dresses. Atleast not where I live," Germany said. "Well I do," Romano said kicking water towards him.

They heard Spain calling from the porch and Romano quickly climbed out and put on his shoes and socks. The two boys ran back inside and were met with a loud gasp.

"Romano, your pretty outfit is so filthy!" France said taking in his appearance. "Roma, what did I tell you about this?" Spain asked crossing his arms.

"To not play in the field when I wear my good dresses," Romano replied, clutching his dress and looking down shamefully.

"That's right! Look at how dirty you are," Spain said as he pulled leaves off his hair. "I just wanted a tomato," he said guiltily and Spain's heart melted.

"Aw come on, Toni. Let the kid run around and play in dirt," Prussia said. "That's what being a boy is."

Spain sighed and looked at the Italian. "Okay, let's get your bath ready before dinner is ready." He held his small hand as he led him to the bathroom.

The hot water filled the tub and Spain helped the boy remove the dirty clothes before he went in.

He cheerfully moved his hands about his small frame, trying to wash off the dirt from his soft skin. He helped him dry off before dressing him in his pink dress and following him out to dinner.

"Ah! You are too cute! Let big brother have you!" France said looking at him. "Spain, you have to calm down with the dresses. He's a boy," Prussia teased with a smirk.

"Non! Do not listen to him, he has no fashion!" France lectured. "You know Romano, when I was your age, I also wore very pretty dresses," France boasted.

Dinner ended without much conversation from Romano's end, except to insult his idiot boss. "Ready for bed, Roma?" Spain asked, already removing his clothes.

Romano pulled off his dress and let it fall to the floor before climbing into the bed beside the Spaniard.

"Yeah, whatever idiota." He curled up and felt the large arm wrap around his small waist. "Goodnight, Roma." Romano only shifted comfortably before falling asleep.

Spain smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear before tugging his curl lightly, watching him squirm and whimper in his sleep. How he loved to see his darling little boy so helpless to his touch.


	3. Chapter 3: punishment

Spain POV

Though I admit, in my head it's wrong, I can't seem to find it in my right mind to stop.

Just the way he wiggles about, with his face scrunched up and his rapid breathing. There's nothing in this world to make me stop.

Twisting that strange curl in between my fingers, it's that easy. I don't need to touch any more than that, so it isn't really wrong, right?

All it takes is a few minutes of playful tugging before it secretes onto the sheets.

Ejaculation? No, he is still much to young for that. But a boy of 11 who still wets the bed ought to be punished for his mistakes. How else will he learn?

"Roma, wake up. You wet the bed again."

He wakes up almost frantically and flushes red from the embarrassment. Such a darling little boy, trying to hide beneath the soaked sheets in shame.

"N-no I didn't! Jerk bastard!" And so bad at lying, it's almost painful to watch.

But of course only I could find such an attribute endearing. So young. So innocent. Such a temper. And so very mine.

"Roma, you need to learn to not wet the bed. I'm tired of always washing the sheets. Come on, I have to punish you again."

He gives such a cute pout before he crawls out of bed and removes his soaked bloomers slowly.

So teasingly slow, he does this. "Come here."

He walks over to me so hesitantly with a clear look of fear. So cute that face is.

He bends over in front of me, leaning against my lap as I prepare with slightly pity.

"How many times is it this month, Roma?"

"E-eight," he replies shyly. Oh the things he does to me.

I rub the soft skin before raising my hand, watching him flinch before I even move.

I bring my hand down, feeling slight pleasure from the sound that comes from the contact. "Count them out loud, Roma."

"O-one."

I raise my hand and bring it down again, watching his face contort into one of pain.

"T-two."

By the time we get to seven, his bottom is red as well as his face as he chokes back his tears.

I bring it up one last time and come down, a little softer this time. The sound of my hand hitting his smooth, delicate skin is so satisfying.

It's not the slapping sound I crave to hear, but it will do for now.

"E-eight." His red face shows clear pain as I lift him up and sit him on my lap.

"There. there. No tears, Roma. You have to learn," I lecture as I place soft kisses on his forehead.

He only sniffles and nods. "Very good Roma. Now let's clean up the bed and go back to sleep."

He stands, clear discomfort as he changes into another pair of bloomers as I change the sheets. He curls up beside me, holding my hand tightly as he drifts asleep.

His olive colored skin looks amazing from the soft, bleeding moonlight that sneaks through the cracks in my curtain.

Such a darling little boy, and he's all for me.


	4. Chapter 4: my darling boy at Netherlands

A Netherlands special~

"Romano! Where are you?" The small boy hurried over and crossed his arms. "You're too loud! What do you want?"

"Lo siento! My boss is sending me somewhere, I'll be gone for a few days," Antonio said sadly.

Romano's mood dropped instantly. "Ah! Don't worry though. Mi good amigo Netherlands is going to watch you," he said with a smile

"I thought Netherlands hated you," Romano said.

"He does. For some reason, but I talked to Bell and she said he agreed," Antonio smiled as he packed his bag.

"Why can't Belgium watch me?" He asked with a pout.

"Belgium is very busy lately. She said she would stop by though."

Romano sighed and nodded before getting ready to leave.

...

Romano nearly ran off as Netherlands opened his front door. He glared harshly at Spain who only laughed nervously.

"Gracias for watching Romano. It means a lot," he said handing him the bag filled with his stuff.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I still hate your guts," Netherlands said taking the bag.

Spain nervously laughed. "Si. I bet. Anyways I'll be going now. You be good, Roma," he said patting the boy's head.

"Come in," he said looking down at Romano.

He nervously clutched his dress before walking inside his home.

He was met with a spotless home. "Wow. Your house is really clean," he said looking around.

"Yes. And I would like it to stay clean. Got it?"

Romano nervously nodded and fumbled with the dress he wore. "What? You keep fidgeting," Netherlands said looking at him.

"N-nothing," he murmured out shakily.

"Hm." Netherlands looked at his outfit, raising an eyebrow.

Then it happened. Romano burst out crying randomly.

"What? Why are you crying?" He asked confused.

Romano only fisted his eyes and went on.

Netherlands cursed and looked around.

He quickly picked up the white stuffed rabbit he had and kneeled down in front of the kid.

"Hey. Don't cry okay? Look, it's fine," he said holding up the rabbit.

Romano looked up and raised an eyebrow at the stuffed rabbit.

It lacked a nose and had a cross stitch for a mouth. It also wore a red dress.

"I'll let you play with her but you gotta stop crying," he said.

Romano tearfully took the rabbit and looked at it before sniffling and hugging it.

He was led to a small bedroom after he had calmed down.

"Here's your room. The bathroom is across the hall, don't dirty it," Netherlands said before placing the bag down.

Romano nodded and watched as Netherlands left.

He looked around the room before going to his own bag and pulling out his items.

"Is that all you have to wear?" Netherlands asked as he stepped back in.

Romano looked up as he held up his green dress.

"Yes. This is all that he ever gets me," Romano admitted.

Netherlands made a look of disapproval before walking away.

He came back and tossed him a change of clothes. "Wear that."

Romano changed into the black shorts and white button up shirt with long white socks and his black shoes.

He hurried back to the living room to find Netherlands smoking. "Is this your clothes?"

"No. I found it on some doll," he admitted looking at the boy.

Romano nodded and sat on the floor with some crayons and a notebook.

He sat the rabbit beside him and sprawled onto the floor as he colored.

By the time Netherlands felt hungry, he looked down and found Romano asleep on the floor.

He sighed and gently poked him awake.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he woke up.

He nodded tiredly and Ned stood. "Okay then, let's go." Romano stood and grabbed the rabbit as the two left.

...

He looked around in awe as they walked towards a small bakery. "What kind of sandwich do you want?" He asked.

Romano looked at the pictures not able to read any of the words. "That one," he said.

The woman at the counter smiled at him and told something to the blonde.

He gave a look of surprise before shaking his head and saying something in return.

"What did she say?" Romano asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said ruffling his hair.

The two ate their sandwiches on the way home and took a break before Netherlands suggested they go outside.

Romano nearly ran out before Netherlands grabbed him by the shirt.

"Leave her inside. I don't want her dirty," Netherlands said pointing to the rabbit in his arms.

Romano put the rabbit on the couch and followed him outside.

He gasped as he looked at the garden filled with colorful tulips.

"You garden these?" He asked amazed.

"Jerk Spain only plants tomatoes. I love tomatoes but this looks so much better."

He hopped foward and ran around, hiding in the flowers as Netherlands tended to them.

He helped him water the flowers before it got dark and the two went in.

"What is this called?" Romano asked as he snacked on cookies.

"Stroopkoeken," Netherlands replied.

"Strup cooken," Romano repeated before taking the hot drink.

"No. Stroopkoeken."

"That's what I'm saying!"

Netherlands raised an eyebrow at his attitude and sent him to bed.

He woke up at midnight to find Romano opening the door to his room.

He was clutching the rabbit tightly and looking at him.

"Ned. Can I sleep with you?"

"What's wrong with your bed?"

"Spain's not in it," Romano said tearing up.

He sighed and moved the blanket before Romano hurried onto the bed.

The small boy curled up beside him and closed his eyes.

"Thank you."

Netherlands sighed, finding the boy so cute.

Still, the two looked so different. He didn't understand how the woman at the bakery thought it was his son.

He pushed the thought away and looked at the sleeping boy.

"Let's hope Spain doesn't mess you up," he whispered before laying back down and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: say goodbye

Ned flung the door opened and stared at the smiling idiot at his door.

"Romano! Pack up, Spain is here," Netherlands called out. "How was he?" Spain asked as he invited himself in.

"Do you have to come inside?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

He walked into the living room to see Romano on the floor between Belgium and Luxembourg with books scattered and a stuffed rabbit in his arms.

"Romano!" He yelled as he crouched and held out his arms. "Boss came back to get you!" He said.

"You jerk bastard. What took so long?" Romano asked crossing his arms.

"Lo siento. My boss got scary," he said.

"Aww, Romano is leaving already?" Lux asked. "We just started reading," he said looking at the book with a small rabbit on the cover.

"Why don't you stay for lunch then you can leave?" Bella asked.

"We'd love too!" Spain said excitedly.

"Hold on. This is still my house," Netherlands pointed out.

"Why don't you get your things?" Bella told the Italian boy.

He stood and ran off to his room as she and Luxembourg started to clean up.

"I finally get to see Romano and he has to leave early," Luxembourg said with a pout.

"Such a cutie he is," Bella said as she put the rabbit back on the shelf.

"Was he good? Did he wet the bed often?" Spain asked.

"Wet the bed? Isn't he a little too old to be wetting the bed?" Luxembourg asked.

"He didn't wet the bed at all. He didn't even make a mess," Netherlands said lighting his pipe.

Spain sighed. "He always wets the bed at home. I can't break the habit," he said.

"Hey," Netherlands said making the Spaniard jump.

"What's up with the dresses?" He asked darkly.

"What do you mean?" Spain asked.

"I mean why does he only own dresses?"

"Oh! They're cute, right?" Spain asked cheerfully.

"He does look cute but he is a boy," Belgium said nervously.

"Oh! Is that why we went shopping for clothes?" Luxembourg asked.

"I had to find him clothes because all he had were dresses!"

Spain looked up darkly at the large blonde. "He's my lackey. I can dress him as I please. Besides, he isn't complaining."

Netherlands turned to a dark glare as well. "You're sick," he spat out.

Belgium and Luxembourg stood nervously watching the two in a glaring contest before Romano came back down.

"Miss Belgium!" He called out as he ran down. "Can I really take these?" He asked looking at the pack of boy clothes.

"Yes, of course!" She said with a smile. "We all pitched in for them so please wear them," she said.

He nodded and put the bags by the door. "So.. lunch?" Spain asked cheerfully.

* * *

The group went into the small bakery and were met with the woman from the first night.

"Ah! Hallo Lovino, Ned." She said with a smile. "H-hallo." Romano answered shyly.

The duo had gone enough times for the woman to love Romano.

"The usual?" She asked. Romano nodded and she gave a smile.

"And for you three?" She asked. The trio gave their orders and payed for their own meals.

"You're leaving today?" The woman asked the small boy as she gave him the sandwich.

"Yes. I'm going to miss your delicious sandwiches," he said.

"Well I'm going to miss you coming to my shop," she told him. "You come by anytime you come back okay?"

Romano nodded and waved goodbye as the group left.

"You taught him some Dutch?" Spain asked as they sat eating.

"Can I hear?" Spain asked.

Romano pointed to his glass of milk. "Melk."

They all nodded in approval as he looked around.

"Tafel," he said pointing to the table.

Netherlands nodded in approval as Romano looked at him.

"Konijn," he pointed to the rabbit.

"Wow, Roma! That's amazing!" Spain praised.

"I know another one," he said. "Varkensneuker."

Netherlands began to choke on his drink as Luxembourg began to laugh.

"Ned!" Belgium stared at her brother in disbelief.

"I didn't teach him that one," he choked out.

"Really?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What does it mean?" Spain asked oblivious.

"Don't worry about it," Netherlands said.

"Romano, you shouldn't say that word," Belgium said. Romano nodded and continued to eat.

"We should get going after this," Spain said. Romano frowned and looked at the siblings that were talking.

"Okay." He murmured.

They bid their farewells and Romano stood sadly by the door as Spain grabbed his things.

"Come again soon, okay?" Luxembourg said.

Netherlands nodded and Belgium gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll try to be here more often when you come," she told him.

Romano turned red before waving goodbye and walking away.

"Hey, Spain. I'll come again right?" He asked.

Spain eyed the small boy as they walked before looking back up. "Sure."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this awful chapter but I atleast wanted to add Belgium and Luxembourg for a bit.**

 **and** **Varkensneuker is a fowl word. I don't recommend using it carelessly.**


	6. Chapter 6: 2nd generation quest

"But Lovi! I bought it for you!" Spain whined as he followed behind the Italian boy.

"I already said no, jerk bastard. What part don't you understand?" Romano asked crossing his arms.

"But that clothes is so uncute," Spain said with a pout.

"Belgium and Netherlands bought it for me," Romano said.

"Please? Boss's friends are coming over again. France said you looked really cute last time," Antonio said.

"No. I'm wearing this and that's final," Romano said before marching off.

Spain gave a sigh and put down the frilly pink dress before the doorbell rang.

As he answered it, he found the two familiar adults with two kids.

"Hola! Is this the new little guy?" Spain asked bending down to look at the small blonde.

"Oui. Introduce yourself," France told the small boy.

"H-hello. My name is Canada," the boy said shyly.

"So cute! Come on in, amigos. Romano will be out soon," Spain said allowing the group in.

"Let me just go get him," Spain said with a nervous chuckle before going to Romano's room.

"Roma. The guest are here, come down," Spain said knocking on the door.

He received no answer and knocked again. "Roma, I know you're angry with boss but atleast come down. Little Germany came to play again and Francis brought a new friend."

He was met with laughter downstairs and he went to check it out.

What he found was Romano on the table with a tomato in his hand.

"Ooh, I'm jerk bastard, Spain. I eat so much tomatoes, they became my brain," he mocked as Prussia and France laughed.

"Roma?" Romano turned around and looked at Spain who had his hands on his hips and something that wasn't a smile.

"Can't catch me, ragazzo idiota!" Romano yelled before he jumped off the table. "Come on, team!" He yelled as he ran outside, small Canada and Germany following after.

Spain sat with a sigh and looked at his friends. "You two have it so easy sometimes," he said.

"What? Romano is awesome," Prussia said still laughing.

"Ever since he came back from Netherlands house, he only wants to wear _'Netherland's clothes_ '," he said in mock tone.

"He still looks cute though," France said.

"Ja, I could tell he was a boy this time," Prussia said.

* * *

"What's your name again?" Romano asked the two kids.

"M-My name is Canada," the younger said with a sweet smile.

"Germany?" The other said.

"Okay well I don't like your names! From now on you are teammate number one," Romano said pointing to Canada.

"And you are teammate number two. I will be team captain because I'm the smartest and know this entire garden," he said.

"Jerk Spain said he burried a treasure earlier. Let's go get the map," he said running inside with the other two following.

"Spain! Map! I want to find the treasure!" Romano yelled as he went into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. Do you have your backpack ready too?" He asked.

The trio of boys turned around revealing small backpacks filled with small shovels, water, and cookies. Canada had a compass just to be safe.

"Here. Have fun," Spain said handing the boys the paper with a drawing of the backyard filled with simple riddles and instructions to find the treasure.

"Oh don't forget your hat," Spain said slapping on a straw hat. The trio of boys went to the porch and surrounded the paper.

"Teammate number two reads the map! Teammate one, you're our navigator. I will lead," Romano said.

Germany looked at the first instructions and read aloud.

"I am big and red and can be eaten with different foods."

"I know what that is! A tomato!" Romano yelled. He marched forward and the duo followed.

"Look for the golden tomato. You need it to get the treasure key." The trio looked around the large fields.

"You will find it in the third row, twelve steps towards the big oak." Germany read.

They counted three rows and counted their steps through the field.

"Eleven. Twelve." They stopped and looked around. Nothing.

"There it is. Our steps are too small," Canada said pointing to the golden fruit.

They ran towards it and Romano plucked it out. "I want to eat it," he said looking at it.

"Don't Romano. We need it for the key," Germany said. "Okay now we have to find the troll and change the tomato for the key."

They looked around and Romano pointed to a small statue by the pond. They ran and stood by the end.

"Throw the golden tomato into the water and the key will be revealed," Germany read. They stared at the pond before Romano dropped the tomato in. At the same time, Prussia, who was hiding in a tree, tossed the golden key into the pond.

"There it is!" Canada yelled. "I'll get it," he said putting his bear down and taking his shoes off. He ran into the water and picked up the key, returning with a large smile.

"Good job, teammate one!" Romano yelled.

He gave it to Germany who put it into his pocket before they followed more instructions through the garden.

"So cute," France said watching them currently trying to fight the "dragon" to get to the treasure.

"Si. I'm glad we thought of this," Spain said stirring something in a bowl.

"Be gone, evil Dragon!" Romano yelled waving a large stick.

Both Canada and Germany were also hitting Prussia with a stick as he went around roaring, randomly picking up one of the kids and tossing them into the air before flopping them on the ground.

Eventually they were all on top of him laughing.

"Oh no! Fellow travelers have killed the dragon!" Prussia yelled. "Now they will take all of my treasures," he said making the trio cheer in victory.

The trio began to dig where a red X was painted by the large tree. It took a few minutes of the trio digging before the found a small chest.

"Open it!" Romano said excitedly. Germany took out the key and unlocked the chest excitedly. They each took out a small envelope with their names on it.

They read through their guardian's letter of praise before reaching the bottom.

"Now come inside for your reward."

"Guide us home, Canada!" Romano yelled.

The small blonde took out the compass and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Germany asked.

"North," Canada replied. "North is always the way home," he explained.

"But the house is right there," Romano said pointing to his home. There was silence before Canada began to run towards the house.

"The treasure is mine!" He yelled as he ran. "No, it's mine. Mine, I say!" Romano yelled following after.

"We found it together!" Germany yelled after. They went into the home and were met with plenty of hugs and kisses.

"Here's your treasure," Spain said setting down a tray with churros and mugs filled with hot chocolate.

"Wow. Delicious!" Canada said munching on the treats. "Thank you! This was fun!"

"He doesn't get to play with other kids much," France whispered to the others.

"My favorite part was the tomato hunting," Romano said.

"I like fighting the dragon," Germany said gaining head pats.

"I like the sweets and playing together with everyone!" Canada said, sipping his Cocoa. "Let's do it again next time!" Prussia said. "In the woods next time with real dragons!"

"You're crazy, amigo. I'm not letting Romano near your woods," Spain laughed.

He smiled softly at the small boy stuffing his face and talking to other boys about their adventure.

"Roma. You have chocolate all over your cheek," he said reaching down and licking the chocolate sauce off.

Noone seemed to care though as he caressed his hair, discreetly running his hand over the strange curl as he talked.

Romano only pulled away or smacked his hand away only to have back on his head, making him flush red at times.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't know how to end this chapter but whatever. I think this trio together as kids is just the cutest ever.**


	7. Chapter 7: my boy, something new

Lovino sat on the couch fidgeting with a book in hand.

"What's the matter, Roma?" Spain asked noticing him.

"Can I go play outside?" He asked. Spain looked out to see the rare rain of an autumn day.

"I don't think so. Maybe when the rain clears up," he said.

Romano frowned and again messed with the book.

"I know, we can make some churros here and play games," he said with a smile.

"Fine," Romano said. The two ate churros and played a bit before deciding on a siesta.

As the two layed down undressed, Antonio couldn't help but notice Lovino shifting and whimpering as he slept.

He raised an eyebrow and gently placed a hand on him, worriedly. It was then he looked down and noticed something new.

He smiled softly and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. He would place kisses all over his small hand before grabbing that curl.

He would lightly tug, watching a sleeping Lovino turn red and panting. He continued until Lovino arched his back and trembled slightly, a slight wet feeling on Antonio's stomach.

He looked down and blushed at the almost white mess on his stomach before grabbing napkins.

He cleaned off and felt his own problem with much needed help. He bit his lip thoughtfully and shook his head no before quickly dealing with his own problem himself.

...

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in so long and this chapter was really short. Really bad writer's block.**

 **As a reply to the guest though, sorry to have confused you over my timeline. I imagined Canada much younger than the two, but I never did mention that.**

 **In my head Canada was chibi while Lovino was roughly eleven twelve and Germany as well.**

 **As for the whole Germany thing, he was roughly Italy's age if not a bit younger when he was reunified as Germany, let's not also forget that Romano was in fact also aging really slowly when he was under Spain's rule.**

 **All in all this is just a fic so it's not going to be exact. After all, I'm sure Spain wasn't a pedophile in Canon either, but we make do for fics.**


	8. Chapter 8: return chapter

**A/N: Wow this story got surprisingly a lot of attention. I apologize for being away so long. Do not worry though. I am back for some more dirty happenings!**

Spain's POV, to make up for all that time lost.

* * *

How ever to describe this mess I am in.

A young Italian boy kneeling at my feet, his face red and a sticky substance coming out from the sides of his mouth where he sucks the large popsicle on a hot day.

The way he lets the popsicle slip from lips and out with a clear pop. The way he wraps his tongue over the sweet treat before taking it back into his mouth. It's all so endearing.

Oh, the things he does to me.

His small black shorts reveal his tan skin while his white shirt sticks onto his torso from when he was in the pond only seconds ago.

I do my best to hide my growing problem as he clutches my leg and reaches under my chair where I have hidden the freshly picked fruits he so much loves.

"Spain can get really hot," Austria says from beside me, trying his best to cool off.

"Si. I really can," I reply with a wink. He rolls his eyes and I bite my lip as Lovino finally grabs the tomato and plops back down onto the floor.

"Fratello! Let's play in the pond again!" Italy yells from his spot.

"I'm coming, idiota!" Lovino yells before standing up and leaving.

I watch him run with his brother and I let my mind wander.

Not one, but two little boys, kneeling in front of me. Oh what a sight it must be.

"Mr. Austria, would you fancy a drink?" I ask my once husband.

"I suppose a drink would be fine."

We go inside and I take a final glance to the two boys kicking water to each other before shutting the door.

It doesn't take long until the Austrian man and I are in a heated kiss, grasping at each other.

Why do we still meet? Well besides the brotherly playdates, we also let off some intense frustration.

Was it love? No. Nothing of the sort. Just a simple release of stress that we both agreed on in secrete.

"What will your wife say?" I ask him teasingly.

"Just put it in, you fool," he says in a gaspy tone. I smirk and enter him, earning a loud gasp.

Don't make such desperate sounds. It's obvious you are not in my mind, Mr. Austria.

I grip the counter tightly and bite back my groans as I resist to call out to my precious little boy.

I'm sick. To think of his pouty lips and soft pink tongue in a moment like this. Yet it feels so right as I pound into this man with his need to pull me closer and into another kiss.

Lovino.

 _Lovino_.

How much I wish it were you beneath me instead. Still, I wait and use my only other reliever to keep you away for only a few moments longer.

When he leaves, I am left not nearly satisfied enough, but just barely enough to keep you at a safe standing point.

If he ever knew what I really imagined, it would be the end of you and me. And I will do anything to keep you right at my side. Even if it cost the world a few fellow nations.

Sleep well, my darling little boy. You are mine, and I _will not_ have it any other way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I've done a Spain POV chapter and I wanted to do a Romano one too but his point of view seemed still rather too innocent and childish? So that one will have to wait for now. But I did put more of his thoughts than Spain's in this one, so it's a really innocent chapter.**

 **I have also received an informant about my use of ratings, but I am indeed within the okay limits and I've made sure of it. But I apologise if it makes some of you uncomfortable, I rated it M for a reason and I have given plenty of before hand warnings.**

 **Thank you for the reminder and thank you for those of you reading.**

...

 _Stupid Spain and his stupid friends. After pervert France came, Spain has been ignoring me all day._

"Oh Romano! Come sit on big brother's lap! I've brought plenty of sweets," the Frenchman says as he pats his lap with a large smile.

"No way!" He yells before sticking his tongue out and marching away.

"So mean!" He whines.

"Eh? Roma, where are you going?" Spain asks.

Romano ignored him and continues to stomp to his room.

 _To my room..._

 _My room is... This door? No._

 _Che palle? Why does that jerk bastard need a house this big? Now I'm lost!_

 _Uh-oh. Where's the bathroom?!_

"Roma. There you are."

"Go away!" He yelled as he continued to March away.

 _No way am I having another accident. I'm eleven years old already, I won't be embarrassed_.

"Wait, Roma. France brought cakes. Don't you want to have some?" He asks following me.

 _Catch a damn hint, jerk bastard!_

"Roma!" Spain grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Why are you being so mean? Come on, a little cake will make you feel better."

 _Uh-oh. I can't hold it anymore._

"Let me go!" He yells as he tries to hit the Spaniard with his free hand.

"Roma!"

"I-I.."

Everything went silent and the warm liquid spilled down his legs and onto the floor, as he shook and flushed bright red.

"Roma, did you just-" Spain asked looking down and back up to the boy shocked.

"I-I... It's all your fault!" Romano shouted before falling back and letting tears flow down his face.

Spain picked up Romano and sighed.

"I'm sorry, you could have told me," he said with a small chuckle.

"Shuttup!"

"Come on, let's clean this up and get you some fresh clothes," Spain says with his derpy smile.

Lovino only scowls as he looks down ashamed, unaware of the Spaniard trying to hide a smirk from watching that reaction from him.

He helped him clean himself before allowing him to change as he went to clean the mess.

He chuckled to himself as he did so. Why couldn't he just tell him he was lost again and had to go?

His stubbornness was indeed very entertaining. It will definitely define him much later and he couldn't wait to see it. It will be such a sexy sight.

"There you are, Mon Ami. What happened? The coffee is getting cold," France said as he approached the Spaniard leaning on the floor.

"Oh, we just had an accident," Spain said. He finished cleaning and stood up.

"Let's go wash up and eat." The two walked and Spain made sure to bring Romano out of his room and with them.

"Romano, do you like big brother's cake?" France asked excitedly.

"It's terrible," Romano muttered as he devoured his third plate.

Spain only smiled and patted his head. Softly running his fingers through his sensitive curl, laughing as Romano turned red and waved his arms frantically to get him away.

 _Stupid bastard is always touching it! I... Suppose it does feel kind of good though._


End file.
